Naruto: Reborn X
by soul of phoenix
Summary: What if team 7 has 5 members instead of 4? What if Naruto is the backup, as an ANBU? What if Naruto is a prodigy like the others? Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>-Academy-<p>

Today is the day, for those who pass the Genin Exams, they're going to get their Teams today. Everything is normal, Shino Aburame still as stoic as ever, Shikamaru Nara sleeping, Chouji Akimichi eating his chip, Kiba Inuzuka saying how he is going to kick a certain emo's ass, Sasuke Uchiha brooding, Hinata Hyuuga looking at Naruto with a blush, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno arguing about Mr. Broody. A certain blond sleeping but is cursing the old Hokage inside and a black headed who looks like a copy of Hashirama Senju when he's young meditating. The black headed is Doragon Senju, Son of Musashi Senju, Nephew of Tsunade Senju and Nawaki Senju. His father is one of the surviving grandchildren of Hashirama Senju. Unlike Nawaki who died on his first A-rank mission, Tsunade Senju who has a habit of gambling, his father was running Konoha's spy network along with Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Naruto Uzumaki or rather Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is a prodigy like Itachi, but unlike him, he kept his skills as a secret because of the Hokage and the damn furball in him. The blond figured out who were his parents and the furball when he is 3. Who the hell won't recognize him? He looked like an exact copy of the Yondaime Hokage apart of the whiskers marks. Those villagers just focused on beating him and couldn't even recognize that, even an Iwa Genin could.

The blond started to train when he's 5, became an ANBU at 7, kill at least 800 bandits, leaving 351 bodies. Became an ANBU captain at the age of 8 but forced to give up the position because of the S-rank spying on Mizuki mission. Why S-rank? If he got caught, Mizuki will escape, along with the information he knew. Plus, he is forced to act as an idiot, dead-last and class clown. Last night, he finally captured the traitor, along with ANBU Rat, Iruka. After reporting, the Hokage told him a damn *Bleeping* bad news: He'll be demoted to Genin, just to protect that Last *Bleeping* Uchiha. The Namikaze and Senju Heir befriended when they're 7. The Namikaze's team is required to escort the Senju heir back to Konoha.

Finally, the academy teacher walked in. Surprising Naruto, it's Iruka. Looking curiously at him, he only gave him one look 'Code 1010 (Invented by Naruto) : Ichikaru Ramen'. (1010= October 10, Naruto's B-day.)

"Quiet down class"

Ignore.

"Quiet please."

Ignore.

"QUIET CLASS!" yelled the teacher. Everybody followed the order of the teacher.

"Good, now I'll start assigning your teams. Team 1….." with that, Naruto went back cursing the Hokage until he heard Doragon's name.

"Team 7 consists of Doragon Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and ANBU fox, Naruto Uzumaki as backup since the heir of the Senju is on the team." Said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, there's no way Naruto-baka is an ANBU while Sasuke-kun isn't! Sasuke-kun is also more than that useless Doragon!" yelled Sakura.

"Shut up you annoying witch." Naruto thought aloud, shutting and stunning the pink haired girl while the whole class, especially Sasuke stared at him, the Uchiha only had one thing in mind 'I need him to teach me how to shut that useless thing up'. With that, Naruto went back cursing _again_ while Iruka went on.

After Iruka finished, several jounin came in and took their team, leaving team 7. The blond and black haired Senju immediately knew who they got as their sensei, _him_. He won't be on time so they went out the classroom, and went to Ichikaru's direction.

-3 hours later-

In a puff of smoke, there stood Naruto, Doragon and a silver haired jounin.

"Sorry, there's a granny who needed help" started Naruto.

"Then a black cat crossed, forced to take a long road" continued the Senju.

"After that, needed to collect 100 of leaves to cancel the curse" said Kakashi.

"Finally, we got lost in the road of life." Finished the three together while the Uchiha and Haruno sweat dropped.

"Roof in five minutes." with that the jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke. The senju followed suit, using the leave Shunshin. Finally, our blond haired friend used a ram hand sign, slowly, he's surrounded by a ring of fire, the fire when up to his head then the blond disappeared after the ring of fire slowly reached his feet, leaving a jealous Uchiha and yelling fan girl.

-Roof-

When the two arrived, they saw the jounin reading an orange book while the other two meditating.

"Well, since you two arrived, let's start introducing."

"How?" asked Haruno Sakura.

"Tell me your name, likes, dislike, hobbies, dream." Said the jounin.

"Um, sensei, can you start first?" asked the Haruno as Kakashi sweat dropped, this is the smartest girl in the academy?

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern, dislikes are none of your business, I have many hobbies and my dream….never really had one." With that, the jounin finished.

"You first pink."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are (Looks at Sasuke), my hobbies are (Again), my dream is (Again)."

"Dislikes?"

"Naruto-baka and Ino-pig." Yelled the Haruno, making the jounin sweat drop.

"Broody."

"Sasuke Uchiha, no likes, no dislikes, dream is to kill a certain man." With that, the Uchiha finished, leaving a sighing jounin and a fan girl with heart in her eyes.

"Blacky."

"Doragon Senju (Name), train, read, clouds (Likes). Brooders and fan girls (Dislikes). Not your business (Dream)." Said the Senju without opening his eyes.

"Blond."

-10 minutes later-

Naruto opened his eyes and asked one thing that made Sakura and Sasuke want to kill him "Did you say something?"

"Don't try to be cool Naruto-baka!" yelled the Haruno, who knows, maybe Haruno are always loud.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ramen, train. Emo, witch, pervert, a certain cat and orange book. Hokage." Said the blond but the dislike part made Kakashi hold his book very tight.

"Okay, meet me at Training Ground (TG from now on) 7 tomorrow morning at 7. Don't eat anything." With that, the jounin left using a leaf shunshin.

"Grab on bro." said Naruto as Doragon put his hand on the blond's shoulder. The blond made a ram hand sign again and suddenly, lightning hit the two, with that said, the two disappeared, leaving Sasuke walking back with hands in pocket and Sakura asking him for a date.

-TG 7, 7am-

We could see a duck butt haired boy and a pink haired girl at the TG, stomach growling.

-3 hours later-

The two waited for 3 hours and finally, they could see three figures walking towards the TG, chatting happily.

Naruto wore a uniform similar to Kakashi's but the vest is black in color with the word 'Fox' behind him.

Doragon wore a black suit with a green armor (Hashirama, with green armor instead of red).

"Sorry, we met some talking caterpillar on the road" started Doragon.

"Then Kakashi help a cat out of water" continued Naruto.

"And they companied me back to my apartment to change my cloth." The Haruno started yelling but got ignored by the three since they started planning the day.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you'll have to get these bells on my waist here before noon. The one without a bell will be tied on the pole there and won't have lunch." Said Kakashi after he tied the bells, leaving a regretting Haruno and Uchiha because they followed that 'order'.

"Naruto, why don't you do what you wanna do while I settle this?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure." Replied the blond as he slowly walked towards the forest.

"Why Naruto-baka doesn't need to have this test? It should've been Sasuke-kun! He's an Uchiha! Naruto-baka is nothing but a dobe!"

"He's an ANBU, the test starts now!" Said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura went hiding, leaving Doragon and Kakashi back there.

"Why don't you settle them so we can have some fun?" asked Doragon as Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi went through the forest, searching for Sasuke and Sakura. On the way, he spotted Naruto, playing with a fox. Slowly, he reached Sakura. He quickly casted a Genjutsu, making her see her family die in front of her, she quickly dispelled it but got caught in the second: her _Sasuke-kun_ dying in front of her, she fainted. Kakashi went for another 3 minutes and found Sasuke, quickly chopped the neck of the Uchiha, he went back to TG 7.

"Let's start with lesson 1: Taijutsu." Said Kakashi as the two got into their own clan's taijutsu stance. The two quickly engaged in a taijutsu match, mainly Kakashi attacking and Doragon dodging.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart, both panting.

"2 minutes till lesson 2." Said Kakashi. Resting and regaining their strength. After that they went into their second lesson, ninjutsu.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!" shouted Doragon the moment they started their lesson.

'Impressive' was the thought of the Copy Ninja.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" yelled Doragon as he started hand signs again after launching the jutsu.

'Crap' thought Kakashi as he dodged but is hit by the next jutsu, "Suiton: Koka Suijin."

'He's like the Nidaime, doing water jutsu although there's no water source. He'll surpass him if he's trained enough. Looks like I'll need to disobey the council this time for sure.'

"Time for you to see the jutsu I created with Naruto." Doragon said as he started gathering chakra on his right hand.

"Odama Rasengan!" shouted the young Senju.

'The advanced version of Rasengan!?' thought Kakashi as he started doing hand signs.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" an earth wall rose infront of Kakashi but never stood a chance against the Rasengan, thus injuring the jounin.

"Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu!"

'Shit! Not even the Sharingan can break this- wait! His objectives are the bells!'

Quickly searching for the bells, he found none. The jutsu faded, revealing the Senju standing there with two bells in his hands.

"Nice Doragon, but you must've forgotten, I'm an ANBU." Said Kakashi as he charged at Doragon, only for Naruto to grab his hand.

"So was I. Doragon, find those two, I'll stall him." With that, the Senju disappeared.

"So Kakashi, it's been two years since we last fought, hope you improved." Said Naruto with a smirk as the two engaged in a battle of blurs.

-Noon-

"Why am I tied to the pose Kakashi-sensei! It's Naruto-baka's fault ! If it wasn't him, Sasuke-kun would have a bell!" yelled Sakura at the badly beaten Kakashi, who knew a kid like Naruto could've killed him.

"You two didn't even try to get one bell. Sakura, Naruto is just around your hiding place, you could've asked him for help but you didn't, you've been thinking about your Sasuke. As for Sasuke, you let your guard down just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean I won't attack you and will give you a bell. You're lucky Doragon managed to get the bells while Naruto stall me after Doragon got the bells. Doragon even gave you two the bells." Said Kakashi before turning to the other two "you two will have the rest of the week off, I'll personally put these two in hell and Naruto(Kakashi nods)." Said Kakashi as Naruto and Doragon disappeared.

Moments later, the two came back with two bento and at least 10 containers of ramen (They can't put it in a bowl, can't they?).

"Hey Kakashi, come on and have some lunch, I'm starving and since you're the adult, you'll eat first."

"Okay." Said Kakashi as he picked one of the bento and started eating, well before he turned back, not letting them see his face and finishing in a few seconds. (He's a monster…..)

Soon, Doragon also finished his bento, leaving 10 ramen for Naruto.

"Hehe, time for 10 extra large miso ramen!" said Naruto as he ate the ramen he bought himself.

"Now team, meet back here next week, we'll have our official mission as a team. Sasuke and Sakura, please meet me here tomorrow. I need to go to the hospital." Said Kakashi but whispered the last part.

"Come on Kakashi, you can't report to the Hokage and go to the hospital like this, I'll help you. Doragon see ya'!" said the blond as he grabbed Kakashi and disappeared in the usual leaf shunshin but the leaves burned before they touched the ground and surprisingly left no ashes.

-Hokage office-

The floor in front of the Hokage's desk suddenly went dump, and Naruto along with Kakashi appeared.

"Yo! Sorry, got beaten by my student." Said Kakashi.

"It's the Uchiha, right?" asked Kurenai Yuhi, a new jounin.

"Nope, I got beaten by the Senju and blond here." Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto, who is playing with familiar cat, Tora. No one knew when that cat came into the office.

"You're kidding right? Uzumaki was the dead-last of the academy."

"I'm serious."

"Let's get to the main part, report!" said the old man, cutting Kurenai and Kakashi.

"Team 1 fails."

"Team 2 fails."

"Team 3 fails."

"Team 4 fails."

"Team 5 fails."

"Team 6 fails."

"Team 7 passes!" said Kakashi as everyone stared at him, wide eyed. This man never passed a team!

"Team 8 passes." said Kurenai.

"Team 9 passes." said Asuma.

(Note that I made some changes, Team Gai will be Team 10 in this story.)

"Since you're new Kurenai, you go first." Said the Hokage.

" Kiba is loud, always thinks he's the alpha, attacker of the team while Hinata is really shy but can fight using her family's style, making her the backup. Shino is like the team's brain, forming logical strategies. To me, they form a perfect scouting team."

"Team 9."

"Ino is nothing but a fan girl but she can work with Shikamaru perfectly, Shikamaru, like other Naras, forms perfect strategy while Chouji, like Kiba is the attacker."

"Team 7"

"Sakura is a useless fan girl, I'm going to kill whoever designed that *Bleeping* useless genin exam of that *Bleeping* academy and that *Bleeping* man who passed her. She only knows the basic academy jutsus and knew nothing but dieting and Sasuke. During the test, Naruto is just around her hiding place but she didn't even notice him, just focusing on Sasuke. I also put her under a genjutsu, which is her family dying in front of her, she dispelled it but fell into the second, which is Sasuke dying in front of her." Started Kakashi, leaking 'some' killing intent.

'She'll get killed on her first C-rank.' Was the thought of the Hokage and the jounins.

"Sasuke is a brooder, he cares only himself while others are like tools for him. He knows the Uchiha's lowest class Katon, Taijutsu Genin level, Genjutsu unknown since he got knocked out during the Nin-Tai match." Kakashi lied since he directly knocked the Uchiha out.

"Finally, Doragon and Naruto, they're nothing but prodigies. I'll start with Doragon. He knows Mokuton, Suiton, Doton and Genjutsu of the blue man." Said Kakashi but the Hokage knew what blue man meant, Nidaime. He wore blue, jutsus are also blue.

"He managed to get the bells, if it wasn't for Naruto, he would've failed to give the bells to the others."

"What about Naruto?"

"Well, I kinda get knocked out during the match and hit my head hard so I don't remember anything, sorry." Lied Kakashi.

"Plans." Said the Hokage to the new jounin senseis.

"Plan to focus on scouting technique and improve teamwork." Said Kurenai simply, those three work great together.

"Teamwork." Said Asuma, the Ino-Shika-Cho focuses on teamwork.

"Put the Brood and Pink in hell for the rest of the week, and improve teamwork." Said Kakashi while the others tensed up (Minus Naruto). The moment Kakashi finished, the elders and civilian council broke in like they've heard the whole conversation.

From the group, Council Haruno stood in front of them.

"Hatake Kakashi, how dare you put my daughter and Uchiha-sama through hell?!"

"Who told you?"

"My daughter of course."

"Well, since you useless civilian demanded me to train the Uchiha, opps, sorry, I mean ONLY focus on the UCHIHA, and Genin Haruno Sakura always wanting to stick with Sasuke, so I decided that I will train them together."

"Training format."

"Sure, the training starts at 5 in the morning,20 laps around village, finish in an hour, 200 push-ups, sit-ups, tree walking, Taijutsu battle and repeat it until 7 evening." Said Kakashi in front of the civilian council, elders, Hokage and jounins…

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU TRAIN UCHIHA-SAMA AND MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!?"

"Fine, then hell level 2: 30 laps around the village, 400 push-ups, sit-ups finish within 2 hours." Said Kakashi.

"No, you can train the others but not the demon."

"I'll give you a choice, either I train all of them together, including Naruto or I'll put Uchiha and Haruno through hell."

"Fine, together." Said Homura before the civilian got out of the room because of the killing intent of the Hokage."

"Now, I need hospital." Said Kakashi before he collapsed but Naruto caught him.

"Heh, looks like you need at least two days rest huh?" asked Naruto as he bowed to the Hokage and Shunshined to the hospital.

"Yeah, tell the others meet at TG 7 at the third day, 6 in the morning, don't be late." Said Kakashi.

"Okay."

-A week after Genin Exam-

"Damn, that Tora!" said Doragon.

"Hey, it isn't that bad, we could train our stealth, stamina and speed if we get that mission." Said Naruto as Kakashi nodded.

"If that's good, you'll take that mission yourself Naruto-baka!"

"Hey, why didn't I think of that !"

"But the payment of the mission will be divided." Added Sakura.

"Then maybe you do it while the payment you got will be divided." Said Naruto, leaving a pissed off Sakura and a crying Kakashi, he finally can retired, since he got one new Blond haired Kakashi already.

"Hokage-sama, team 7 reporting for a mission."

"Okay, you could weed Mr. Yon's backyard, paint Yakushi's fence and catch Tora."

"Hell no, Sasuke-kun needs more advanced mission! He's an Uchiha! Naruto-baka and that useless Doragon can take those chores!"

"Well, according to Kakashi's report, it's Naruto and Doragon got the bells."

"They cheated!"

"Let's see, we have a C-rank escort mission, Kakashi, what do you think." Asked the old man and received a nod.

"Bring in the client." Said the Hokage as an old man came in.

"So, I paid that much just to get a Brooder, Fan girl, Fox and a stubborn?" asked the old man but shut up after Naruto sent killing intent directly on him.

"I don't care what you say to useless emo and banshee, but you insult my brother, you die." Said Naruto as Tazuna nodded.

"Okay meet me at the west gate in three hours." Said Kakashi.

* * *

><p>There goes the first chapter of my new story <strong>Naruto:Reborn X<strong>. Note that the chapters will edited after there is at least 4 chapters for the story, same goes for the **The Demonic Flash** and the coming soon **Naruto:Reborn.**


End file.
